Apocalypse Now
by Roxylady666
Summary: 2024: le monde a été ravagé par une guerre nucléaire. Edward, solitaire au coeur de pierre, rencontre Victoria au milieu de Forks dévastée par des zombies et des infectés. Lemon MA. Langage et scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité. .
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST

Fantasme : **Apocalypse Now.**

Fantasmeuse : **Roxylady666**

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

**EPOV :**

2024, douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre nucléaire. On s'était bien foutu de la gueule du calendrier Maya, on avait eu tort et on s'était fait plaisir sans vaseline ! Moi, j'm'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai l'âge du Christ, encore toutes mes quenottes et suis pas encore mort d'ennui ou d'une tumeur à la noix. Tout ce que je possède est dans ce sac noir bouffé par les mites _(increvables ces bêtes-là ! Elles au moins savent survivre avec dignité ! Pas nous !) _: un fusil à pompe, des cartouches, des lunettes vision nocturne, une hache et autres outils de décoration et des pastilles de bouffe. J'avais de quoi tenir un moment avec cette daube de junk food. Pourquoi un fusil à pompe me direz-vous ? Non pas que je sois collectionneur, je vous arrête de suite mais faut dire qu'entre les zombies, les infectés et les tarés, y a de quoi faire à Forks, comme partout sur cette Terre d'ailleurs.

Ca avait commencé avec la Corée du Nord et l'Iran qui avaient conjointement tenté de foutre sur la gueule de notre cher Oncle Sam. Ils s'étaient lourdement plantés sur l'adversaire… On avait répliqué, l'Europe s'en était mêlée et en quelques jours on a presque fait exploser la planète. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu. Quasi plus de couche d'ozone, multiplication des virus, nucléaire à tout va, marche des morts… vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? Avec leur foodpills à la con, on risquait pas de crever de faim ! Pour une fois le Nord et le Sud étaient logés à la même enseigne. C'est bien simple, on était tous dans la merde !

Quant à moi, j'ai tout perdu: parents, fratrie, femme et enfant. Heureusement que j'avais pas de chien ! J'ai pas eu le courage d'en finir. Alors j'ai survécu, comme les autres, j'ai évité les morsures et les balles, j'ai appris à tirer et je suis devenu aussi dur que le marbre. Aucun sentiment, aucune envie, rien. J'aurais pu me retirer dans une grotte mais bon, quitte à s'emmerder autant le faire dans une ambiance d'enfer non ? Tirer sur des zombs c'est quand même plus cool que de réciter des mantras. Et j'aime trop mon fusil pour le souiller avec ma bouche !

Les sentiments, les envies, le sexe, c'est pas bon pour la survie : on s'attache on s'aime on se fait mordre et on doit loger une balle dans le caisson de celle qui vient de vous faire une gâterie… non merci, très peu pour moi ! J'en ai sauvé des demoiselles en détresse qui voulaient me remercier, j'ai presque failli me laisser tenter. J'ai déjà du mal à protéger mes fesses, c'est pas pour aller veiller sur celles des autres !

Forks, c'est simple, ça a pas changé, y a toujours rien à faire mais y a de l'ambiance ! Les zombs aiment bien les petites villes, ils s'y repèrent plus facilement et échafaudent des stratégies culinaires. Le repas, c'est nous évidemment, je vous fais pas un dessin ! Ils pensent, ils complotent, ils sont devenus le haut de la chaine alimentaire. Heureusement pour moi, ils sont pas très discrets. Mais ils courent vite. **BANG !** _Joli coup Ed !_ Dommage que ce soit Jacob Black, un bon gars. Je le préférais quand il était en vie… Apparemment, il est venu avec une pote. _Fait chier elle a l'air assez propre sur elle, elle me ferait presque bander... je vais pas la louper… bouuuuuge pas chériiie…. _**« Putain Ed arrête ! »** _Wow_ _! _Nom d'un Saint! Elle était vivante. **« Victoria ! Toujours en un seul morceau ? » « Ouais ça va, montre pas ta joie tout de suite retiens-toi ! »** De toutes les personnes que j'avais connues avant la guerre, Victoria était celle qui aurait mérité d'y passer en premier : garce, égoïste, manipulatrice, jalouse, une personne digne d'intérêt. Ca n'aurait pas dû m'étonner qu'elle soit encore en vie, les salopes s'en tirent toujours ! Elle sortait avec un blond à cheveux longs, James, capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée. « _Pour le prestige _», je cite. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu le prestige… **« Je vois que t'es contente de me voir… »** **« Ouiiii c'est super de se croiser au milieu de no man's land center ! On s'appelle on se fait un zom…. ? » **Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir. Je la poussai violemment sur le côté. Un de nos amis à une jambe et demie était à deux millimètres de sa jugulaire. Le prestige justement ! Il avait toujours sa jolie tête de nœud ! Je lui tirai une balle dans le ventre. Inutile bien sûr mais ça avait le mérite de l'éloigner un peu. Il s'approchait dangereusement de son ex, pas bon ! **« Victoria ! Barre-toi ! »** Elle était tétanisée… **« James… »** Elle ne bougeait plus. **« VIC ! MAGNE-TOI ! »** Rien. Finalement elle en était peut être réellement amoureuse de son mec ! Je la pris violemment par l'avant bras et me mis à courir, la traînant à mes côtés. Il nous suivait, il était rapide, trop rapide. Je stoppai la course et me plaçai devant Victoria pour la protéger. Je savais être gentleman. La mâchoire du blondinet trouva mon poignet droit, mes gants en cuir le retiendraient juste le temps qu'il fallait pour ajuster mon tir. **« EDWARD NON ! »** Je lui logeai une balle en pleine tête. Victoria se laissa tomber sur le sol en même temps que son ancien amour. D'autres cadavres dansants arrivaient, il fallait déguerpir rapidos. Je me retournai et me penchai vers elle **« Victoria, lève-toi. Faut pas rester là. Victoria, s'il te plaît lève-toi… »** Je lui parlais doucement, elle était en état de choc. Je ressentis une certaine compassion. Elle avait le même regard que moi, il y a des années… j'entends encore le bruit de la détonation. _Bella… Ed, tu chialeras plus tard !_ Je soulevai délicatement Victoria. Ils arrivaient : trop nombreux, trop vite… ça allait pas être de la tarte ! **« Victoria, viens… » « James… » « Allez… reprends-toi ! » **Je lui assénai une magistrale gifle et reçus son poing dans la figure ! **« Je t'aide Cullen ! » **_Enfin !_** « Oui, bouge ! » **Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée, je la suivis, fusil à la main. Il en venait de partout ! **« Le lycée ! Dépêche ! »** Nous nous engouffrâmes dans notre ancien mouroir et bloquâmes la porte avec ce que nous trouvions : armoires, chaises, tables… **« Ok ! Vic, tu sais checker un lieu ? » « Tu sais tirer, Cullen ? Alors on se presse ! »** Je rechargeai le fusil et nous montâmes les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Des cadavres de marines jonchaient les marches, on ne pouvait ni circuler ni respirer. Victoria était une garce intelligente. Elle s'empara des flingues et des lunettes à infrarouge des soldats. Elle m'en lança une paire ! **« Cadeau de remerciement ! »** Je lui souris. J'en fus surpris. J'avais perdu cette habitude depuis des plombes ! On aurait pu continuer longtemps à s'admirer dans le blanc des yeux mais malheureusement Mme Cope en avait décidé autrement. Bon Dieu, elle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est que la moitié de son visage était accroché dans ses bas à varices. Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer la seconde moitié. Victoria en fit son affaire. _Cette fille sait manier un automatique _! J'étais littéralement scotché. **« Bravo Vic ! » « Ca va Cullen ! L'école de la vie tu connais non ? » **_Toujours aussi aimable !_ Elle avait retrouvé tout son aplomb. J'allais adorer sa compagnie… le jour commençait à tomber et il était dangereux de trainer à l'extérieur quand le soleil se couchait. Les infectés rejoignaient la troupe des macchabées. On les appelait les enfants de la lune car ils ne sortaient que la nuit. Le virus s'était développé de manière fulgurante ! Au début on avait cru à une grippe. Puis il avait muté en moins d'un mois et avait transformé de pauvres mecs en suceurs de sang à la vision nocturne, nettement moins sexy que les vampires de Meyer! Fallait faire gaffe à tout désormais. _Pourquoi je me suis pas encore fait sauter le caisson bordel ? _

Bella avant de mourir m'avait fait jurer de survivre, de continuer en sa mémoire, en l'espoir d'un renouveau. J'avais promis, elle avait succombé à sa morsure… vous connaissez la suite… **« Cullen, on n'est pas là pour rêvasser ! » « Ni pour se faire bouffer en état de choc ! »** Je ne la vis pas venir. Ma joue chauffait méchamment, je ne l'avais pas volée. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clairs. **« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. »** Elle me sourit à son tour. **« On est quitte niveau baignes ! On continue ? »** Sa voix tremblait encore mais elle avait le regard fier. Elle était forte, elle n'avait plus rien de la pom-pom girl stupide et arrogante que j'avais connue. Cette saloperie de guerre nous avait tous transformés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Nous vérifiâmes tous les recoins du lycée et bloquâmes les issues. On pourrait y passer la nuit tranquille. **« Ed ? On fait un feu dans la salle de sport ? »** Nous nous débarrassâmes des cadavres et fîmes brûler des tables. **« Tu te rappelles comme on détestait le sport, Ed ? » « Ah ah ! Ouais mécham ! On a bien dû s'y mettre depuis ! »** Nos visages s'étaient fermés. Elle me fixa tristement. Bordel voilà que je la trouvais belle ! Je devais avoir été mordu sans m'en rendre compte pour imaginer faire des choses salaces avec Victoria ! . **« T'as perdu qui en premier ? »** Je lui racontai alors par le menu mon histoire. **« La vie est pleine d'ironie. C'est mon père médecin qui a été mordu en premier. Il a dévoré ma mère devant moi. Mon frère Em les a achevés. Après on s'est tirés avec le reste de la famille. Alice s'est fait avoir à une station essence à Port Angeles : ma gosse n'y a pas survécu. » « Merde, Edward. Je suis vraiment désolée. » **Elle était sincère, elle avait vraiment changé.** « Bella s'est laissé mordre. Elle n'avait plus la force de vivre sans notre fille. Je m'en suis occupé. »** Victoria se rapprocha de moi et essuya mes larmes de son pouce. Je frissonnai. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je chialais comme une fillette. Je me ressaisis. Elle me regarda avec compassion, ça me détendit un peu. **« Ouais bon, classique. J'ai dû achever le reste de la famille sauf Em qui est devenu un enfant de la lune. Je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé. »** Victoria restait près de moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Je commençais à avoir des envies… après tout je n'étais pas uniquement fait de marbre… **« Et toi? Enfin si c'est pas indiscret…» **Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air et entama son histoire. **« Ma mère s'est fait mordre en rentrant des courses. C'était avant les foodpills. Elle a dévoré mon petit frère. J'ai eu peur et avec James on est partis à Seattle. On pensait trouver de l'aide. C'était déjà trop tard. J'ai tué mon père, enfant de la lune. Je l'ai pris sur le vif en train de sucer le sang de la cousine de Black. »** Mon cœur se pinça. J'aimais bien Leah, elle était forte. Apparemment pas assez. **« Alors, avec James, on a fait un bout de chemin avec Laurent, mon meilleur ami. Il est mort d'une balle en plein cœur, un connard de taré qui l'a pris pour un zomb. Après ça, Jimmy et moi on s'est planqués dans un centre commercial, on avait mal checké les lieux. James s'est fait mordre. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait pour Bella. Je suis partie comme une lâche en voyant le reste de la bande débarquer, espérant qu'ils le dévoreraient assez vite. Je me suis bien gourée. Je ne pensais pas le retrouver huit ans plus tard. » **Ce fut à mon tour d'essuyer ses pleurs. Elle en avait chié autant que moi. Je comprenais son état de choc de tout à l'heure. Finalement, elle avait encaissé la nouvelle comme elle avait pu! Elle tenta de se donner une contenance. Je la pris dans mes bras. J'enfreignais la règle numéro un de la survie, ne pas s'attacher. Mais franchement, le moment était mal choisi pour la laisser larmoyer seule. J'aurais été encore plus con que ce que j'étais déjà. **« Putain, Vic, je suis navré, vraiment. »** Elle pleura à chaudes larmes contre mon épaule. D'ordinaire, je me serai barré. Cette fois je n'avais plus la force de fuir ce qui me flanquait la trouille. Je pensais ne pas vouloir m'attacher pour survivre, foutaises ! Je ne m'attachais à personne pour ne plus avoir à les pleurer. Mais la chaleur humaine me manquait. Et celle de Victoria me faisait du bien.

Je baissai ma garde. Je la serrai fort. Elle se calma et fixa mon regard. Silence. Y avait rien à dire. Nos corps parlaient pour nous. _Putain de merde, j'ai envie d'elle !_ Je voulus m'éloigner, elle me retint. **« Joue pas au con ! Pas ce soir ! »** Elle me roula la plus belle pelle possible dans ce monde délabré. Sa langue fit lever ma queue aussi sec ! Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me laissa respirer. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air débile car elle éclata de rire ! **« Hé Ed ! Tu te souviens plus comment ça marche ? »** Je fus piqué au vif. **« Attends, ma belle, je vais te montrer ! »** Je me jetai sur elle. Je la désapai rapide mais je pris le temps de la regarder. Wow ! Elle était vraiment à tomber. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Bella apparut dans ma tête, cheveux au vent, enceinte, radieuse. Je secouai la tête. **« Je… je ne peux pas… »** Victoria m'embrassa de nouveau. **« Laisse-toi aller, t'en as besoin. » **Elle posa la main sur mon entre jambe. **« Les regrets c'est pour les faibles… et t'es loin d'en être un, Cullen ! » **_Et merde ! Quelle poigne !_ J'en avais tellement envie, depuis trop longtemps ! Je chassai les souvenirs de ma mémoire en caressant sa poitrine généreuse, m'attardant sur ses tétons durcis. Je bandai sec. Elle arracha ma chemise et parcourut mon torse bardé de cicatrices. **« Punaise, Ed… » « Blessures de guerre. »** Elle les baisa et les lécha tout en caressant mes omoplates. J'enlevai le reste de mes fringues et la plaquai au sol. Je titillai son corps de mes lèvres, il avait le goût de la peur. **« Victoria… »** Je saisis son visage dans mes mains et plaçai ma queue contre l'entrée de sa chatte mouillée. Elle s'arqua. J'y entrai brusquement. **« Ed… oui ! »** Elle était serrée et humide. Toutes ces sensations oubliées me faisaient tourner la tête comme un acide de premier choix. Je fis des mouvements secs et sans retenue. C'était vraiment bon ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. Je voyais ses pupilles noircir au fur et à mesure que je la culbutais. **« Huh ! Oh Victoria ! C'est fantastique ! » « C'est ça Ed, Laisse-toi aller… » **Elle ondulait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je ne matai plus qu'elle._Oh putain de merde, quelle déesse ! _**«****Laisse-moi te faire plaisir… »** Elle se retira de mon pénis. Je grognai de frustration. **« Nooon huh s'il te plaît… »** Elle prit ma queue dans sa main et me branla. Tout tournait. _Jouissif…_ **« Huh… Oh Vic ! Pas trop vite bébé… »** Elle donna des coups de langue sur mon gland et ralentit le rythme. **« Huuum oui comme ça… »** Je posai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'accompagnai dans ses mouvements. Elle malaxait mon cul et gémissait de plaisir, mon pénis se dressait de plus belle. Elle mordillait légèrement ma queue, elle savait faire jouir un homme… **« Putain… Victoria, je vais pas… tenir… longtemps… » **Sa bouche sur mon pénis me faisait oublier ce monde ravagé.Je redécouvrais le plaisir…Elle arrêta sa succion, me caressa les couilles en se collant contre moi. **« Je veux sentir la vie dans ma chatte ! Prends-moi ! »** Je la soulevai de terre et la plaquai contre un mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins, sa bouche contre ma bouche. La pointe de ses mamelons touchait mes cicatrices, divin. J'enfonçai trois doigts dans sa chatte dégoulinante. Je voulais la voir délirer de plaisir. **« Ouiii Ed, t'arrête pas ! »** Elle planta ses griffes dans mes épaules. Je soufflai de plaisir, comme elle. Ca c'était de la baise comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Pas d'amour, pas de regards enflammés, de la baise dans un monde baisé jusqu'à l'os ! **« T'aimes quand je te doigte chérie ? »** **« Ouiii vas-y ! A fond ! »** J'accélérai le tempo. Ma bite allait exploser ! **« Vic… merde… t'es si bandante ! » **J'enfonçai ma main entière dans son vagin. J'adorais ça ! **« OUI ! ! »** Punaise, j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en la regardant se lécher les lèvres ! Une femme comme on n'en baise plus ! Elle resserra son étreinte. **« Viens en moi ! Edward je t'en supplie ! Si je crève demain, je veux ta queue dans ma chatte avant ! »** **« Oh putain Vic, je demande que ça ! »**Je retirai mes doigts et goûta son jus. Délicieuse, cette femme aurait pu être mon dessert préféré ! Mon érection allait avoir ma peau. Je la pris comme un dingue. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la baiser comme un animal. Ses fesses tenaient si bien dans mes mains, son vagin entourant parfaitement mon sexe me rendait malade ! Je la culbutai comme un fou ! **« Putain de merde Victoria, oui… ooh bordel… »** Mon pouce joua avec son clitoris, son vagin était de plus en plus serré. J'allais crever de plaisir. Nous étions en nage. **« Ed…Ward…oui… ouiiiiiiiii »** J'étouffai nos râles contre sa bouche pulpeuse et je jouis. Mes organes avaient dû changer de place, j'avais la tête à l'envers ! Quel shoot ! **« Merde ! Victoria, t'es vraiment … »** Elle viola ma bouche et aspira ma langue. **« T'as rien perdu de ta fougue, Ed ! Tu sais toujours comment ça marche ! » **

C'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'il m'ait été donné de pratiquer dans ce monde en déliquescence. **« Edward, maintenant je peux mourir demain ! »** **« Pourquoi demain ? »** Je sortis la boîte magique de mon sac et l'ouvris : deux pilules blanches y trônaient royalement et nous narguaient. **« Cyanure. Rapide. Efficace. Sans douleur.»** Mon renouveau, c'était elle. Je pouvais crever sans faillir à ma promesse. Elle prit la pilule et me sourit de son plus beau sourire. **« A trois. Prêt ? » **J'approchai ma main de mes lèvres et fermai les yeux._Bella… j'arrive…_** « Un…deux… »**

**FIN**


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
